


Prefer Not to be Rescued

by Gemmi999



Series: Good to Go [3]
Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Believing in God and being religious are two very different things, Grace.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefer Not to be Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlights/gifts).



“Don’t you want me to believe in God?” Grace asks.

“Yes.” Her mom answers without hesitating and Grace mentally gives her a point. She thought the question would at least freak her mom out a _little_.

“So?”

Her mom paces a bit, goes to the fridge and opens it but doesn’t take anything out. Shuts the door and turns back to Grace before saying: “Believing in God and being religious are two very different things, Grace.”

Grace nods but doesn’t understand, not really. “But you want me to go to heaven, right? You want to go to heaven and Zach wants to go to heaven and Grandma, right?” She doesn’t ask about her dad because he’s seeing Pastor Isaiah, is probably already working on making sure he’s in heaven with the rest of the family.

“Of course I want you to go to heaven, Monkey.” Her mom doesn’t hesitate again. “But I’d rather have you down here with me for as long as possible.”

Grace tears up a bit at that. “But, mom--”

“I’ll tell you what.” Her mom stands up a bit straighter and looks at Grace. “You find services you want to attend on Sunday--any of them--and I’ll drive you there.”

“Will you come in?” Grace asks, her voice shaking.

“No.” Her mom sounds firm. “I’ve already done my exploring and it’s your turn. You’re a young lady now Grace. You’re old enough to make your own decisions without me holding your hand.”

Grace blushes a bit and turns to walk to her room. “What if I want you to?” she whispers as she leaves the kitchen.

“It’s part of growing up, Grace.” Her mom’s voice surprises her--Grace hadn’t thought she heard. “Just like when you and Zach hid those pictures because you thought they’d hurt me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Her mom comes behind her and pulls her into a hug. “You’re growing up into a wonderful person, Grace. Your kind and think of others feelings. If you want to be religious, that’s your decision, but you don’t need to be religious to be a good person and believe in God.” Her mom stopped for a second, turned Grace around she was looking directly into Grace’s eyes.

“I decided not to be religious, but your father is doing something different. Zach is doing something different. Religion is very personal and its your choice, Grace. Just--” Her mom pauses. Takes a breath. “You can’t make that decision for anybody else, just like I can’t make that decision for you. And just because someone chooses differently from you Grace, that doesn’t make them bad.”

Her mom is staring at her now, and Grace almost understands what she’s saying. “I know, mom.”

Her mom shakes her head a bit and smiles. “Oh Grace.” Hugs her and lets her go, walks towards the kitchen. “You’ll understand one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purim-Gifts day 3! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Have one more Icon! Emily Prentiss this time.


End file.
